Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed toward an illuminated laser icon and method for indicating a vehicle having a laser lighting device.
Description of the Related Art
As is well known, vehicles contain numerous types of lighting devices. For example, exterior vehicle lighting devices that perform a stop light function, tail lamp function, head lamp function, daytime running light function, dynamic bending light function, and a fog light function are common.
In an effort to reduce traffic accidents, most governments provide safety regulations that specify vehicle lighting performance requirements. For example, Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards (FMVSS) No. 108 specifies the minimum photometric intensity for vehicle stop lamps (i.e. brake lights) and for the low beam in headlamp devices on vehicles operated within the U.S. Vehicle manufacturers must design vehicle lighting devices to meet the technical requirements of these or similar standards around the world. In recent years, vehicle lighting has also become important for its aesthetic appeal to consumers. Thus, vehicle manufacturers have made an effort to design vehicle lighting devices in consideration of the styling of the vehicle on which the lighting devices are mounted. Further, vehicle manufacturers may provide optional lighting effects (in addition to the required lighting functionality) to enhance vehicle styling.
Recently, laser based lighting products have been used to meet vehicle lighting and styling requirements. Manufacturers currently provide headlamps or rear lamps that are laser based. These products typically have some type of indicator or marketing logo to advertise to consumers that the latest in lighting technology is implemented in the product. The present inventors have recognized that these logos or icons are subtle and can go unnoticed, and do not convey information about an operational state of the laser.